DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MUR
by Summerspell
Summary: OS. Un déménagement, c'est vrai que ça peut faire peur. Mais, savez-vous ce qui fait encore plus peur ? LES VOISINS... Deux jeunes femmes, deux immeubles, deux appartements, un seul et même mur...
1. PARTIE I

**DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MUR**

 **\- PARTIE I -**

* * *

...

* * *

 _Au départ, j'étais seulement partie pour vous faire un petit OS suite à l'inspiration que m'a donnée un film vraiment pas mal que j'ai visionné il y a quelques temps déjà. Je comptais publier ce texte pour vous souhaiter la nouvelle année mais, au fil des mots, l'histoire m'a emportée où bon lui semblait et m'a emmenée plus loin que je ne le pensais. Cela est devenu un long OS composé de deux parties._

 ** _Aussi, en espérant que cela vous plaise, en vous présentant tous mes meilleurs vœux pour cette année 2016 et en vous souhaitant de réussir tout ce que vous comptez entreprendre, je vous offre avec plaisir cette nouvelle histoire._**

 _Je remercie tous ceux ayant commenté mes précédents textes, les ayant mis en favoris, me suivant en tant qu'auteur ou encore étant un de leurs auteurs de fics préférés, sans oublier les guests à qui je ne peux répondre plus personnellement. Merci d'aimer ce que je fais et de prendre le temps de me donner votre avis. Vous êtes juste géniaux._

 _Merci également à **Not gonna die** pour son aide et ses conseils et, en parlant de conseils, je vous conseille d'aller jeter un œil à ses traductions qui sont plutôt sympas._

* * *

Un sourire satisfait se peint sur les lèvres de la brune qui, après s'être passée une main dans les cheveux pour apprivoiser les mèches rebelles s'étant formées sur sa tête au cours de la journée, posa les mains sur ses hanches. Laissant son regard errer autour d'elle.

Dans la liste de ce que tout le monde appréhendait, le déménagement figurait parmi les favoris, faisant l'unanimité au même titre que la perte d'emploi ou encore que la séparation. Et Régina se réjouit d'être une personne ordonnée, formatée à l'organisation puisqu'elle affrontait deux de ces situations. Car, il fallait le dire, un déménagement était l'addition d'un bon nombre de tâches qui, si l'on s'y prenait bien pouvaient être amoindries. Il n'avait jamais été question de vivre dans des boîtes pendant trop longtemps alors il avait fallu être rapide et efficace.

Et, une semaine, des kilomètres de ruban adhésif ainsi qu'une montagne de cartons de repas à emporter plus tard, tout était enfin prêt.

Seuls les déménageurs manquaient encore à l'appel et la jeune femme avait le retard en horreur. Elle ne manqua pas de le faire savoir à ces experts du déménagement qui se contentèrent d'invoquer la fin de la journée, une circulation difficile et un réel enchantement de faire la connaissance d'une si belle créature. Régina leur sourit négligemment, sans le moindre commentaire avant de regarder les bras de Killian et Neal entasser une vie entière dans leur camion. Surprise de constater qu'ils agissaient avec efficacité et discrétion, maximisant l'espace du véhicule, comblant le moindre vide afin que tout puisse entrer.

Elle ne partait pas à l'autre bout du monde mais, après trois ans de vie commune, son histoire avec Katherine avait tout bonnement cessé d'être. Enfin, la brune fit la moue, voilà plusieurs mois que tout était fini entre elles deux, voire plus d'une année mais se voiler la face avait été plus facile, tellement plus simple de s'ignorer totalement dans cette si grande maison qui avait, pendant un temps, été leur petit nid douillet. Ce temps était aujourd'hui révolu, trop de mal, de mensonges et de cachotteries avaient été faits et, trouver Katherine au lit avec une autre avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Il était l'heure pour elles de se séparer, aussi Régina, malgré les crises de celle qu'elle considérait désormais comme son passé, sur un coup de tête bien décidé avait choisi de s'en aller pour ne plus jamais revenir. Emportant avec elle ce qui lui appartenait, soit pratiquement chaque objet existant en ce lieu.

Le soleil commençait tout juste à tomber lorsqu'elle arriva dans son nouveau chez elle, un quartier calme à l'autre bout de celui qui avait été le sien, un quartier bien moins riche mais ayant tellement de charme. Elle y avait mis les pieds une matinée, par hasard, alors que son nouveau chauffeur avait encore beaucoup de mal avec le plan de la ville. Et, elle en était immédiatement tombée amoureuse. Un petit coin, à l'architecture qu'elle jurerait typiquement d'époque dont les corniches s'élevaient dans les hauteurs de la grande ville, avec ses enchaînements d'immeubles, ses jardinières fleuries en cette période de l'année, avec l'élégance qu'apportaient les doux rayons orangés de l'astre lumineux en cette fin d'après-midi, une beauté proche de la fascination donnant au lieu une grâce qu'elle n'avait encore jamais trouvée ailleurs.

Et, d'une grande maison, elle passa à un appartement beaucoup plus petit mais tellement plus confortable, au dernier étage d'un immeuble sans le moindre ascenseur. Ce que Killian et Neal regrettèrent amèrement lorsqu'il fallut grimper le piano au cinquième étage sous les cris apeurés, inquiets et surtout menaçants de la brune qui craignait qu'il n'arrive malheur à son précieux instrument. Mais, alors que le soleil eut complètement disparu depuis près d'une heure, tout fut enfin terminé.

« Tu leur en as donné du fil à retordre, » s'exclama David en pénétrant dans le salon empli de cartons, « et j'ai bien cru que tu allais faire une syncope lorsqu'ils se sont emparés du piano. Tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! »

« Ces idiots ont manqué de me l'abîmer, » répliqua Régina en se tournant vers son ami une expression sévère sur le visage.

David rit de bon cœur mais n'ajouta rien. Il savait qu'argumenter avec Régina était inutile.

« Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ici ? »

La brune finit par esquisser un petit sourire.

« Je n'ai besoin de rien. »

« Tu voudras de l'aide pour déballer tes cartons et arranger tes pièces ? »

« Non David, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai encore une semaine pour le faire tranquillement. »

« Bien. Tu as le temps alors. Sortons ce soir. »

Régina ne répondit pas, se contentant d'une moue réprobatrice.

« Je ne plaisante pas, » soutint le blond, une lueur décidée dans les yeux. « Allons manger et boire un verre pour fêter ton aménagement. »

« Le début de ma nouvelle vie hein ? »

« C'est exactement ça. Allez, ne te fais pas supplier et suis-moi, j'invite pour l'occasion. Voilà tellement longtemps que nous ne sommes pas sortis. »

La jeune femme sourit avant d'attraper sa veste, de l'enfiler et, alors qu'elle refermait la porte de son nouveau chez-elle, elle sourit de nouveau. Une esquisse, large et éclatante, vive et brillante, lumineuse. Elle savait qu'elle allait être bien ici. Elle en était convaincue.

David et Régina mangèrent dans une ambiance tranquille et reposante sur la terrasse d'un petit restaurant calme, se laissant porter par les blagues du premier, l'ironie railleuse de la seconde, se laissant guider par les rires et l'atmosphère joviale. Profitant juste de l'instant comme la brune ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps, retrouvant ce que les aléas et les tracasseries de la vie lui avaient fait tout bonnement oublier : la simplicité.

La nuit était bien avancée lorsqu'elle quitta son ami pour retourner chez elle, montant les cinq étages d'un pas que l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité précédemment rendait vacillant, pourtant, la joie ne la quittait pas. Elle se sentait bien et était prête à repartir de zéro. Quitter Katherine, quitter cette boite de propagande publicitaire pour laisser dernière elle une vie au trop peu de temps, chargée de mensonges et de trahisons et ne se consacrer qu'à ce qui avait toujours été sa seule et unique passion, était certainement ce qu'elle avait entrepris de mieux depuis qu'elle avait quitté les bancs de la faculté.

Elle déverrouilla tranquillement la porte de son appartement puis, une fois à l'intérieur, balança l'un après l'autre ses pieds pour jeter au loin ses chaussures à talons, qui s'envolèrent quelques instants dans les airs pour retomber lourdement sur le plancher du salon. Régina rit, voilà bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait cela, étant de nature trop ordonnée pour se permettre de tels écarts. Elle décida de faire de même avec sa veste, ou plutôt voulut faire de même. Un bruit sourd attira soudainement son attention.

La jeune femme se figea, suspendant le geste qu'elle comptait entreprendre quelques secondes plus tôt, tous les sens en alerte. Elle sentit son cœur battre soudainement la chamade quand le bruit se répéta encore et encore. Elle n'aurait su dire d'où il venait mais, il était bel et bien là, tenace, insistant, et il se répéta pour se transformer rapidement en un léger murmure.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Régina sentit son corps frissonner, le murmure se transformant doucement en une litanie macabre et entêtante faisant du précédent silence de son appartement un chant sorti d'outre-tombe. L'alcool lui avait-il fait perdre la tête ? Sa peur s'accentua lorsqu'elle distingua une épaisse fumée s'élever dans le fond de sa chambre, qui laissa rapidement sa place à des ombres dansant au rythme obstinant des lamentations.

La jeune femme trembla, poussa un cri et quitta l'appartement bien plus vite qu'elle ne se serait jamais crue capable de le faire. Elle dévala rapidement les marches de l'étroit escalier pour finir dans le hall d'immeuble, complètement paniquée et, n'écoutant que ce sentiment, elle sortit dans la rue pour s'enfuir dans la nuit.

Elle arrêta de courir, à bout de souffle, au bout de nombreuses minutes. Posant les mains sur ses genoux afin de tenter de reprendre sa respiration. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait ni argent ni portable, qu'elle était pieds nus dans la rue et qu'elle se trouvait complètement perdue dans une partie de la ville qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas.

Elle soupira en se maudissant d'avoir été aussi idiote, comment cela pouvait-il être réel ? Elle ne croyait pas au paranormal, elle avait toujours été quelqu'un de rationnel et, cela n'allait certainement pas changer aujourd'hui.

La jeune femme posa un regard autour d'elle, ses émotions enfin domptées. La rue était calme et complètement déserte. Pas une voiture ne circulait, pas un passant à l'horizon. Rien. Elle décida de rebrousser chemin, réprimant l'attitude irréfléchie qu'elle avait eue. Elle n'était plus une enfant. Elle grimaça en constatant après une demi-heure de marche qu'elle ne reconnaissait toujours pas les lieux, qu'elle commençait à tomber de fatigue mais surtout que ses pieds étaient terriblement douloureux.

Régina poussa un profond soupir en se posant sur un banc. Elle savait à présent où elle était mais ne comprenait pas comment elle avait fait pour arriver là. Elle n'en pouvait plus et même si le parc dans lequel elle se trouvait n'était qu'à une quinzaine de minutes de chez elle, il lui fallait faire une pause. Et, après cinq minutes, alors qu'elle était en train de remercier la clémence des températures, elle ferma les yeux.

OOOOOO

ooooooooooooooooooooo

OOOOOO

Il faisait déjà jour lorsque la brune se réveilla mais, il devait être encore tôt, le soleil ne pointait qu'à peine le bout de son nez. Elle avait fini, sans s'en rendre compte, par s'allonger sur le banc et, lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle fit crier les muscles de son corps. Trop raidis par la nuit laborieuse qu'elle venait de passer. Elle s'étira, difficilement, réchauffa entre ses mains ses pieds gelés puis, après avoir inhalé l'air matinal, s'arma de courage pour retrouver son appartement que les délires de l'alcool l'avaient poussée à déserter.

La jeune femme manqua de faire une crise lorsqu'elle aperçut son reflet dans la vitrine d'un magasin encore fermé. Pieds-nus, les vêtements froissés, les cheveux complètement en bataille, des valises sous les yeux tant la fatigue était visible... Elle fut heureuse que le jour soit encore jeune, la ville était toujours endormie et, elle ne fut dévisagée que par quelques individus peu discrets.

Elle monta les cinq étages qui la séparaient de chez elle complètement lasse, munie d'un manque d'énergie incontestable et, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de verrouiller la veille, elle ne put contenir sa joie de découvrir le lieu neutre et complètement normal. Rien d'extraordinaire ne semblait se dégager de cet endroit. Alors, avec un peu d'hésitation tout de même, elle pénétra chez elle, heureuse de pouvoir enfin se détendre.

Régina se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain, elle devait procéder à un débarbouillage avant de se laisser aller. Mais, à peine eut-elle fait quelques pas que les bruits sourds qui avaient hier, dans un premier temps, attiré son attention se firent de nouveau entendre. Elle se figea, calmant ses émotions, cherchant à rationaliser les murmures qui vinrent de nouveau chatouiller ses oreilles. L'alcool en réalité n'avait absolument rien à voir là-dedans.

La jeune femme n'avait jamais été peureuse, '' _les peurs sont faites pour les faibles, elles se doivent d'être affrontées''_ n'avait cessé de lui marteler sa mère lors de son enfance, et, elle avait appris à raisonner ainsi. La brune poussa un soupir, compta jusqu'à trois dans sa tête, puis s'avança vers la fumée qui venait de refaire son apparition dans la chambre à coucher. Gardant tout de même une certaine prudence, il ne fallait pas se mentir.

Doucement, pas après pas, elle se rapprocha du fond de la chambre, les membres un peu tremblants, la respiration courte et... La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

« Non mais... » Commença-t-elle avant de se taire, laissant la colère l'envahir, regardant des rayons lumineux faire leur apparition et tournoyer dans la fumée.

Elle tourna subitement les talons, se précipita dans le salon pour déballer un carton et en sortir un tube de rebouchage multi-usages, qu'elle avait acheté exprès pour son emménagement afin de parfaire les quelques défauts qu'elle avait repérés lors de la visite de l'appartement. Elle s'en empara avec force et, fulminante, elle revint dans la chambre, ouvrit le tube pour déverser une grosse noisette de la substance dans chacun des petits trous qui s'étendaient sur dix centimètres de long juste au-dessus de la plinthe. Satisfaite, un rictus aux lèvres, les bras en croix, elle patienta.

La jeune femme n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Rapidement une quinte de toux se fit entendre, une toux rauque et semblant très désagréable.

« Maintenant vous allez m'expliquer, espèce de malade ! » Lança la brune avec colère, « c'est quoi votre problème au juste ? »

Seul le silence que coupa la toux rauque se fit entendre.

« Hé, » lança de nouveau Régina, « ne m'ignorez pas. Vous m'entendez ? »

« Évidemment que je vous entends pauvre tarée ! Vous avez failli m'étouffer ! »

La brune serra les poings à l'entente de cette réponse.

« Non mais vous êtes une malade mentale féminine ? » Demanda-t-elle avec mauvaise grâce à l'écoute de la voix, s'adressant au mur lui faisant face en ignorant superbement ce qui venait d'être lancé. « C'est quoi votre objectif au juste ? Me faire peur ? »

Le silence s'imposa de nouveau, sans les quintes de toux cette fois.

« Hé ! » Régina cria, laissant libre court à la fureur qui l'animait. « Je vous parle, pas la peine de vous taire à présent, vous vous êtes vendue en me répondant ! Alors expliquez-moi ! »

« Hé oh, pas la peine de hurler comme une demeurée hein. Il y a un cruel problème d'insonorisation entre nos deux appartements d'accord ? Aussi j'entends vos moindres faits et gestes et réciproquement... »

« Co-Comment... ? »

Régina sembla atterrée par cette réponse.

« Ouais ben écoutez, je n'y peux rien moi. La cloison qui nous sépare est totalement creuse. Nous sommes condamnées à nous entendre voilà tout. »

« Non mais... »

« Quoi ? Vous faites exprès de ne pas comprendre ou vous êtes idiote ? »

« Vous êtes sérieuse ? C'est moi l'idiote ? Non mais c'est quoi votre petit jeu au juste ? »

La brune, complètement hébétée par l'attitude de celle se trouvant derrière le mur lui faisant face, soupira lourdement.

« Bon, vous êtes adulte ? »

« Évidemment ! »

Elle soupira en secouant la tête avant de répondre :

« Alors cessez vos simagrées et expliquez-vous. »

«...Entendre tout ce que fait l'autre alors que nous ne vivons pas ensemble c'est agaçant et même plus encore. Pas moyen d'être tranquille, chaque craquement de plancher est entendu par l'autre, chaque éternuement, l'eau de la douche, la machine à laver qui tourne, absolument tout. Alors un jour j'ai eu l'idée de ce stratagème. Les gens ont peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. »

« Un stratagème ? Une absurdité oui ! C'est totalement idiot.»

« Oui et bien figurez-vous que cela a toujours marché jusqu'à présent. Faire déguerpir le locataire de l'appartement voisin est devenu une spécialité. »

« Et bien cette fois c'est raté. »

La brune venait d'adopter sa voix la plus sarcastique.

« Pas la peine de me le signifier, je le vois bien. Je ne suis pas idiote malgré vos dires. »

« Mais bien sûr. »

Le ton ironique de Régina ne pouvait pas être loupé. Puis, sans attendre de réponse, elle reprit :

« Vous avez un véritable problème ! »

« Bref, je me moque de ce que vous pensez. J'ai une vue magnifique et superbe, un loyer imbattable, un boulot où il faut du calme et ici je suis totalement tranquille lorsque je n'ai pas de voisinage. Ce lieu est tout pour moi. Alors vous devez partir. Il n'y a rien à ajouter. »

« Certainement pas. »

« Mais bien sûr que si. »

« Je vous assure que non. »

« J'étais là avant. »

« Ce n'est pas la question, gamine. »

« Si, point final. »

« Très chère. Vous êtes une enfant. »

Le silence se fit de nouveau mais cette fois, il ne fut pas rompu par la brune :

« Ce n'est pas la peine de déballer vos cartons. Je vous le garantis ! »

« Ah oui ? »

Question provocatrice.

« Vous craquerez avant moi. »

Réponse arrogante.

« En êtes-vous certaine ? »

Voix moqueuse.

« Vous me cherchez ? »

La brune sourit avant de répondre :

« Et je vous trouve ? »

« Je vous le répète, ne déballez pas vos cartons. »

Régina ne répliqua pas tout de suite, cherchant à rationaliser. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux en inspirant profondément, n'étant pas d'humeur à rivaliser ce matin. Elle était juste morte de fatigue et, étrangement, rien ne semblait pouvoir entacher la perceptive de bonheur qui planait sur sa vie.

« Même si j'ai du mal à le croire pour votre cas, mais là n'est pas la question, » commença-t-elle calmement, « nous sommes toutes deux adultes. Il y a forcément un moyen de s'arranger pour vivre sainement et nous éviter tout problème. Nous pouvons toutes deux y mettre du notre et se débrouiller afin de ne pas se déranger. Tout passe par l'organisation vous savez... »

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? »

« Se répartir des plages horaires par exemple ? Vous préférez pouvoir faire du bruit le matin ou l'après-midi ? »

« Tout le temps. »

« Vous êtes une véritable gamine. »

« Et vous une emmerdeuse. »

« Restez polie très chère. »

La réplique, du tac au tac, était menaçante et implacable.

« Une rabat-joie ? »

« C'est déjà mieux. »

« Ou encore une trouble-fête, une enquiquineuse, une importune, une gêneuse, une peste, un véritable poison... »

« Oui bon, vous avez fini ?! »

« Oh, certainement pas, je peux encore allonger la liste. »

« Je n'en doute pas... Alors ? Besoin du matin ou de l'après-midi ? »

« Et aux toilettes ? Vous comptez y aller quand ? Matin ou après-midi ? »

« Que vous êtes désagréable. »

« Et vous n'avez pas tout vu ! »

Régina se frotta les yeux d'une main lasse avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, actuellement, elle n'avait qu'une envie, fermer les yeux pour ne se réveiller que de nombreuses heures plus tard.

« Vous ne voulez pas trouver un terrain d'entente ? »

« Absolument pas. »

La brune fit claquer sa langue. Elle avait autre chose à faire que de tenter de négocier avec un mur, qui même s'il était creux semblait de béton.

« On ne peut donc rien y faire ? »

« Rien. »

« Le syndicat d'immeuble... »

« Nous ne partageons pas le même immeuble, pas la même rue... »

« Je vois... »

« Non je ne crois pas car sinon vous ne seriez déjà plus là. »

Régina déposa son dos sur le lit et, posant les yeux sur le plafond beige et neutre et calme et reposant, elle se dit que tout cela était ridicule, pourtant, alors que son esprit commençait à sombrer dans les limbes de l'étourdissement ensommeillé, l'eau de la douche se mit à couler, la chasse d'eau à raisonner, et les cent pas furent commencés. L'autre femme avait raison, on percevait vraiment tout de l'appartement voisin mais, qu'importe sa gaminerie et son petit amusement à vouloir l'irriter, la jeune femme était bien trop fatiguée pour s'en préoccuper immédiatement.

« Vous ne me ferez pas craquer très chère », finit-elle par dire la voix chargée de sommeil.

« Les dés sont donc jetés, » fut la dernière chose qu'elle perçut avant de trouver quelques instants de paix.

Des instants de paix dont elle avait terriblement besoin, des instants bienfaisants et réparateurs qui ne pouvaient être négligés au vu de la nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Des instants qui furent de bien trop courte durée.

OOOOOO

ooooooooooooooooooooo

OOOOOO

Régina se réveilla en sursaut, elle eut l'impression de n'avoir fermé les yeux que quelques secondes et, cela était proche de la réalité. Elle grimaça au son strident et dérangeant de ce qui lui paraissait être une perceuse ou alors une ponceuse.

« Non mais... vous êtes sérieuse ? » S'écria-t-elle pour couvrir de sa voix le vacarme ambiant.

« Très. »

« Vous êtes une... une... une véritable gamine ! »

La colère était perceptible dans la voix de Régina, une véritable colère née de l'agacement, de la fatigue, de la mauvaise humeur, de l'irritation et de l'emportement. Une colère qui envahit soudainement son corps et son esprit. Elle se vengerait, elle n'allait certainement pas laisser passer cela mais, un sourire mesquin étira légèrement ses lèvres, la vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait froid. Et, malheureusement pour l'autre femme, elle était douée, très douée à ce jeu-là.

La brune, à défaut de dormir, passa sa matinée à déballer ses cartons, organisant son lieu d'habitation avec goût et confort. Prenant un malin plaisir à faire crisser le plancher en déplaçant et redéplaçant et redéplaçant encore un meuble afin de lui trouver la meilleure place possible, s'enorgueillant des grognements de mécontentement que poussait sans fatigue sa voisine. Allant même jusqu'à rire, fière d'elle, lorsqu'une série de jurons tous plus recherchés les uns que les autres passèrent la cloison du mur pour venir se réfugier dans ses oreilles. Et, elle n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot.

En fin d'après-midi, l'aspirateur de sa voisine se fit entendre, cette dernière semblant s'amuser à percuter la cloison les séparant pendant plus de deux heures. Régina secoua la tête en terminant de déballer sa vaisselle, il était rare que quelqu'un s'oppose à elle. Ce qui d'ailleurs avait été problématique dans sa relation avec Katherine, elle était le genre de personne à avoir besoin qu'on lui dise non, qu'on s'oppose à elle, au moins un peu et, jusqu'à présent ça n'avait jamais été le cas.

Il était tard, la brune avait passé le reste de la journée à parfaire la décoration du salon puis après un rapide repas, avait entrepris de lire un bouquin, avançant dans sa lecture sans grand succès mais, il fallait rester éveillée. Et le moment était à présent venu, il était deux heures du matin, sa voisine semblait s'être couchée depuis quelques temps déjà, le moment idéal.

Régina s'installa face au piano qui reposait dans le coin gauche du salon, non loin de la chambre et l'ouvrit délicatement, avec amour. Laissant ses doigts traîner quelques instants sur les touches, savourant le contact frais, connu et rassurant.

Elle prit une courte inspiration, puis joua.

Ses doigts défilèrent, s'amusèrent dans une valse rythmique endiablée sur un air mélodique et ardu qui ne manquerait pas d'agiter le sommeil de l'autre femme. Elle en sourit d'avance.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! » Entendit-elle hurler, « vous n'allez pas bien... Un piano... ? Vous avez un piano ?! »

Le sourire de la brune s'élargit mais elle ne cessa pas de jouer, elle avait besoin de s'entraîner et, elle n'avait que faire du sommeil d'une personne aussi immature et agaçante que celle se trouvant de l'autre côté du mur. Elles ne vivaient pas ensemble après tout aussi, pourquoi faire attention à elle et surtout, ce n'était que juste récompense au vu des tours qu'elle lui avait joués.

« Vous voyez, » répondit-elle entre deux accords, « moi aussi je peux vous pourrir la vie. »

Et, satisfaite de sa réponse, elle ne se préoccupa plus de sa nouvelle voisine, se consacrant entièrement à son art.

OOOOOO

ooooooooooooooooooooo

OOOOOO

Mais les représailles arrivèrent vite. Le lendemain, elle fut tirée du sommeil par l'utilisation du sèche-cheveux. La jeune femme fulmina en posant ses yeux sur le réveil qui indiquait six heures du matin.

Le jour suivant, du matin jusqu'au soir, Régina reçut la visite de plusieurs femmes souhaitant vérifier si la paire de talons qu'elle avait mise en vente hier soir sur internet à 150 dollars était bien de vrais _Louboutins_ neufs. Elle sourit à la première visite, reconnut l'ingéniosité de l'autre femme à la seconde, rouspéta à la troisième, piqua une crise à la quatrième, hurla sur la vielle dame de la cinquième, chassa à grands cris la sixième, finit par aller coller une affiche sur la porte de son immeuble pour dissuader d'autres visites à la septième...

« Très malin, » annonça-t-elle en remontant, complètement essoufflée.

« Je sais. »

« Vous êtes une vantarde, vous le savez également ? »

« Déménagez où vous saurez combien la vantardise est loin d'être un de mes défauts. »

« Dans vos rêves très chère, juste dans vos rêves... »

Le piano résonna de nouveau jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit une fois encore. Et, au matin, alors que cette agaçante voisine semblait en conversation téléphonique avec quelqu'un d'important, Régina alluma son ordinateur portable pour y connecter les enceintes de sa chaîne stéréo puis, le son à un volume raisonnablement fort, elle lança une vidéo pornographique où les cris du plaisir et la vulgarité des scènes de sexe furent nettement perceptibles.

Régina fut très fière de son coup en entendant l'autre femme s'agiter, tentant de parler plus fort pour masquer la sonorité de la vidéo, trouvant des excuses absurdes pour justifier l'univers sonore qui l'entourait.

« Vous vous croyez maligne ? » Lança-t-elle après avoir raccroché en frappant le mur du pied.

« Je ne devrais pas ? » Demanda innocemment la brune, coupant la vidéo.

« Vous venez de me faire perdre un contrat ! »

« Quel dommage. »

« Vous êtes vraiment... vraiment... alors là vraiment... »

« Vraiment quoi ? Je vous écoute très chère, ne vous privez pas. »

« Vraiment voilà. Fichez-moi la paix et dégagez de ma vie. »

« Vous n'avez toujours pas décidé d'être raisonnable à ce que je vois. »

« Jamais. »

Et l'aspirateur, et le piano, et le sèche-cheveux, et la perceuse-ponceuse, retentirent de nombreuses fois les jours suivants, les deux femmes ne s'accordant que peu de répit. La semaine passa rapidement, entre ripostes et provocations. Chacune semblant avoir mis leur vie de côté pour nuire à l'autre, se cherchant du matin jusqu'au soir, ne s'arrêtant que pour glaner quelques courtes heures de sommeil. Le manque d'imagination ne fut bien évidemment pas de mise.

Un matin, Régina, complètement fatiguée, épuisée par cette semaine partagée entre agacement et amusement, décida d'en finir une fois pour toute. Armée d'un marteau, elle cloua sur la cloison une grosse horloge murale, une de ces horloges munie d'un horrible, sonore et désagréable tic-tac. Une affreuse horloge que lui avait un jour offerte Katherine, avec elle ne savait quelle lubie de lui faire apparemment plaisir, et qui avait très vite fini sans la moindre pile pour pouvoir fonctionner.

Dans le silence des deux appartements, le tic-tac commença à raisonner distinctement dans un rythme lent et régulier.

« C'est ridicule, » entendit-elle marmonner.

La brune sourit, habituée grâce à la musique au métronome, elle savait combien la régularité d'une trotteuse pouvait avoir un effet chronique sur les esprits, formatant le cerveau par son écho monotone et distinct.

« Vous croyez vraiment m'avoir ainsi ? » Demanda sa voisine au bout d'une heure.

Elle ne répondit pas et sortit prendre l'air, profitant de la fraîcheur de la journée pour faire quelques emplettes, passer voir David pour manger un bout avec lui, signer quelques papiers afin de régulariser sa situation avec Katherine et errer où bon lui semblait. Lorsqu'elle revint à son appartement, plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées et l'horloge était toujours là, tapageuse. Faisant son œuvre à merveille.

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que ce bruit va me rendre folle ? »

Une fois de plus, Régina ignora superbement les questionnements pour poser son regard sur la fenêtre, contemplant la beauté de la soirée qui s'annonçait. Elle savait combien un tic-tac incisant pouvait rendre fou et elle savait que la nuit qu'allait vivre sa voisine serait déterminante. Comme bien souvent, la brune ne se trompa pas. Un cri d'hystérie la réveilla.

« Okay, c'est bon. »

Régina, chassant les brumes du sommeil, sourit.

« Hé oh, l'enquiquineuse, je vous parle. C'est bon, ça suffit. Vous avez gagné. »

« Vous dites ? »

« Vous avez gagné. »

« Plus fort. »

« Vous avez gagné. Et rêvez pour que je le répète encore. Maintenant arrêtez cette horloge. Ça ne peut plus durer. »

Un silence bienfaisant s'installa alors. La brune entendit le soupir de soulagement de sa voisine avant de prendre la parole :

« Très bien. Alors maintenant place au planning. »

* * *

...

* * *

 ** _A suivre..._**


	2. PARTIE II

**DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MUR**

 **\- PARTIE II -**

* * *

...

* * *

Une fois les accords et compromis passés, un tout autre rythme de vie s'installa entre les deux femmes. La répartition des créneaux horaires était simple, précise et efficace. Matin, après-midi, soirée et nuit avaient été dispatchés. Chacune veillant au respect des règles par l'autre, pas une minutes de plus et certainement pas une de moins à accorder ou perdre.

« Vous êtes en retard, » dit l'autre femme alors que Régina entrait dans son appartement.

« Co-Comment ça ? »

La brune ne comprenait pas, elle n'avait pas de compte à rendre à l'autre femme.

« Aujourd'hui 16 heures – 20 heures est à vous, il est 18 heures 36 minutes, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous donner le reste de la soirée, qui m'appartient. »

« Je... »

« Vraiment ? Je suis persuadée que vous aviez l'intention de négocier avec moi. »

Les lèvres de Régina se pincèrent en un trait fin, agacée par la perspicacité de sa voisine.

« Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ? » Finit-elle par dire le plus innocemment du monde en déposant son sac à main et retirant manteau et chaussures.

« Votre concours se rapproche, donner des cours de piano c'est bien mais pendant ce temps ce n'est pas vous qui travaillez, et, vous avez besoin d'entraînement. »

« Qui dit que je ne suis pas prête ? »

« Vous ne l'êtes pas. »

« Au moins ça, c'est dit. Dites aussi que je joue mal tant que vous y êtes. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit cela. Votre concours est dans combien de semaines ? »

« Trois. »

« Alors cessez de parler avec moi et jouez. Je veux visionner une émission sur l'interaction de la lumière à 20 heures 32 minutes, vous avez jusque-là pour vous entraîner. »

Depuis que la brune avait emménagé, c'était la première fois que l'une d'entre elles se faisait un cadeau. Régina, ayant du mal à le croire fut incapable de prononcer le moindre remerciement et après une tasse de café noir, et fort, elle s'installa pour jouer.

« Vous devriez recommencer. »

La brune venait de finir son dernier morceau. Il était tard, la nuit avait fini par tomber, 20 heures 30 n'allait pas tarder à sonner.

« Mon temps est écoulé, » répondit-elle simplement, « à vous de regarder votre émission. »

« Vous savez ce qu'il vous manque ? »

« J'imagine que _madame je sais tout_ va me le dire. »

« De l'émotion. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vous semblez être, comme vous vous en vantez bien souvent, quelqu'un d'ordonné. Votre musique est à votre image.

« Que voulez-vous dire au juste ? »

« Ordonnée et parfaite. »

« Je suis parfaite ? »

« Je n'ai pas dit cela. Votre musique est parfaite, elle est belle et en rythme, mélodieuse, sans le moindre petit défaut mais, elle est sans âme. »

« Sans âme ? »

« Vous êtes là, assise bien droite, à pianoter scolairement... »

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir quelle est ma tenue ? »

« Ne cherchez pas, je suis sure à quatre cents pour-cent que vous avez le dos parfaitement droit, la coupe strictement impeccable, les vêtements sans un seul petit pli. »

Un léger silence s'imposa.

«Et donc ? » Finit-elle par demander.

« Où est l'émotion ? Le ressenti ? Le vécu ? Je ne suis pas une pro, je n'ai jamais fait de musique aussi oui, je ne sais rien de votre univers mais, je vous écoute et, je sais qu'il vous manque un truc et que ce truc vous fera passer à côté de la plaque... Vous comprenez ? »

Le nouveau silence qui suivit fut empli de réflexion, l'esprit de la brune était en ébullition.

« Je crois, » répondit-elle doucement.

« Jouez avec votre vécu, avec les bonheurs et les épreuves que vous avez traversés, jouez en vous accaparant le morceau, en lui donnant vie. »

Et, dans le silence qui s'installa encore une fois entre les deux appartements, les premières notes furent prononcées. Quelques accords pour s'exercer, puis une suite pleine de virtuosité. Tout s'enchaîna rapidement, les doigts de la brune plein de souplesse se montrèrent tout en finesse, ponctués de sons crescendos et d'autres encore qui furent d'une douceur de velours. Avec agilité, force et légèreté, la jeune femme peignit son univers, laissant l'émotion l'envahir, passant de joie à colère, sans oublier leur amie incertitude qui l'avait bien souvent assaillie de toute part, lui bouffant son oxygène, la faisant tergiverser, lui faisant oublier les priorités. Puis chassant les doutes qu'elle avait eus, elle laissa le reste arriver, permettant aux notes de lui montrer, qu'elle avait bel et bien le droit de s'exprimer.

« Voilà qui est mieux, » lança la voix qu'elle commençait à bien connaître lorsqu'elle eut plaqué les dernières notes, après que le dernier accord eut résonné quelques instants dans l'espace. « Vous voyez que vous pouvez y arriver. »

Régina ne répondit pas. Elle ne savait que dire, que faire, trop d'émotions l'avaient assaillie. Elle quitta doucement son piano, sans le moindre regret, comme rassasiée d'avoir joué.

« Merci, » finit-elle par souffler en laissant son dos reposer contre la cloison qui les séparait.

« Je n'y suis pour rien. »

La brune se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à ce que ses fesses rencontrent le sol.

« Et votre émission ? » Demanda-t-elle en fermant les yeux, toujours embourbée dans les sensations qu'elle venait de vivre.

« Oh, » entendit-elle après un petit soupir rieur, « elle s'est terminée il y a un moment maintenant. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Il ne faut pas, c'était un truc chiant pour le boulot. »

« Vous faites quoi dans la vie ? »

« Je suis photographe. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Entre autre. En fin de mois je suis aussi homme à tout faire pour arrondir les angles comme on dit. »

Régina sourit à cette réponse.

« Homme à tout faire ? Vous m'en direz tant. »

« J'enchaîne les petits boulots pour venir en aide aux vieux du quartier qui ont deux-trois bricoles à me faire faire. »

« Les vieux... que vous êtes charmante. »

« Une vraie samaritaine. »

La brune sourit de nouveau.

« Et regarder une émission sur l'interaction de la lumière si je ne dis pas de bêtises, c'est pour la photographie ? Vous êtes sur un projet en ce moment ? »

« Oui, non mais oui euh... enfin... » commença sa voisine en s'emmêlant les pinceaux, puis, elle s'éclaircit la voix pour reprendre : « oui, l'émission était pour la photo, j'ai signé un contrat pour donner des cours à quelques étudiants le mois prochain. Et non, en ce moment je ne suis sur aucun projet intéressant. »

« Alors que faites-vous de vos journées à rester cloîtrée chez vous ?

« Premièrement, je ne suis pas cloîtrée, deuxièmement, je n'aime pas le monde, n'est-il pas simple de se parler comme nous sommes en train de le faire ? »

« Sans se voir ? »

« Sans apercevoir la perversité humaine qui nous entoure. »

Le silence s'imposa, Régina ne sachant que dire à cette remarque qu'elle trouvait des plus égrises.

« Et troisièmement ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas de projet intéressant que je n'ai pas de projet du tout. »

« Sur quoi travaillez-vous alors ? »

« Vous êtes bien curieuse. »

« Et encore, » répliqua la brune, joueuse. « Vous ne pouvez voir mon regard pervers. »

Après un court silence, l'autre voix s'esclaffa. Un rire doux et rassurant, clair et enjoué, charmeur, qui fit manquer un battement à la brune. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'elle s'était habituée à cette voix et, qu'elle aimait l'entendre.

« Je bosse sur les couchers de soleil. »

« Ce doit être merveilleux. »

« Je ne vous le fais pas dire. »

« Parlez m'en, » demanda Régina avec une douceur que sa voisine ne lui connaissait pas.

Il était tard. Les étoiles avaient imposé leur règne sur le ciel depuis longtemps, la lune était haute et éclatante et, dans cette atmosphère calme, la brune écouta l'autre femme parler. Cette dernière lui décrivit la nature et ses multiples jeux de lumière, combien il était difficile d'en capturer l'instant parfait, combien le cadrage était primordial. Lui conseillant à l'avenir d'utiliser la règle des tiers en ne plaçant pas le sujet au centre de l'image mais plutôt sur les points de force. Régina sourit lorsque sa voisine insista à de nombreuses reprises sur le fait qu'une image marquante était une image facile à lire, à déchiffrer et, elle lui expliqua que chaque cliché, comme chaque morceau de musique, avait une âme propre, qu'il ne fallait jamais oublier cette particularité.

Ce soir-là, Régina apprit également qu'une bonne photographie provenait avant tout de celui qui l'immortalisait, qu'il était possible d'obtenir des effets en jouant avec l'ouverture du diaphragme de l'appareil afin d'augmenter ou de réduire les zones de netteté mais également avec la vitesse pour saisir les mouvements. Sa voisine lui expliqua aussi comment faire des filés en suivant un sujet en mouvement et en utilisant le flash, permettant ainsi d'avoir un objet net et un arrière-plan semblant s'échapper sur les côtés de la photographie.

Elles parlèrent longtemps, de tout et de rien, allant même jusqu'à blaguer ensemble comme si, la guerre qu'elles s'étaient toutes deux menées jusque-là n'avait jamais été. Régina ne manqua pas de remarquer que son agaçante et exubérante voisine était une véritable passionnée lorsqu'elle lui racontait quelque chose. Elle aimait bien cela. Et ce fut les yeux lourds de sommeil, les fesses calées au sol, le dos contre le mur, qu'elle finit par s'assoupir.

OOOOOO

ooooooooooooooooooooo

OOOOOO

La jeune femme se réveilla tôt le matin suivant, elle avait un cours à donner et, alors que le créneau matinal lui appartenait, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de l'autre femme, elle s'appliqua à ne pas faire de bruit, souhaitant lui laisser un peu de sommeil.

Elle se prépara en silence avant d'enfiler manteau et chaussures, de récupérer son sac et d'ouvrir la porte avec une douceur qui lui avait fait cruellement défaut depuis quelques semaines.

« Bonne journée, l'enquiquineuse, » entendit-elle en prenant place sur le palier.

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de la brune.

« À vous aussi, gamine, » répliqua-t-elle sans la moindre méchanceté avant de fermer sa porte pour la verrouiller.

Elle descendit les escaliers avec entrain, un drôle de sentiment flottant sur son cœur, elle se sentait légère et bien, guillerette. Elle fronça les sourcils, pourquoi souhaitait-elle simplement que la journée se termine pour qu'elle puisse retrouver le confort des conversations de la veille ? Elle haussa les épaules en se passant une main rapide dans les cheveux, cette question avait-elle vraiment de l'importance ? Son esprit répondit que non, bien que son cœur sembla soudainement chanter une toute autre musique. S'accrochait-elle à la détentrice de cette voix ? Dilemme. Était-ce bien raisonnable ? Elle se rassura en se persuadant que la réponse pouvait bien attendre, il n'y avait rien avec sa voisine alors pourquoi se torturer maintenant ? La brune sourit. Tout cela n'avait pas la moindre importance, le temps des questions n'était pas encore venu.

Régina passa la journée à enchaîner les cours avant de déjeuner chez David qui, comme à son habitude lui fit déguster son fidèle, et unique, gratin de pâtes. Tirant selon lui son secret de la noix de muscade qu'il y ajoutait pour déployer les saveurs. Mais la brune avait parfaitement conscience que c'était le seul et unique plat qu'il ne loupait pas. Elle lui sourit en portant sa fourchette à sa bouche, il n'avait pas tort, ce plat était une réussite.

« Il se pourrait que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, » s'exclama tout à coup Régina.

« Non, c'est vrai ? » Demanda le blond totalement surpris.

David connaissait Régina depuis la faculté, ayant choisi tous deux de suivre une option musicale mais, alors que le blond avait poursuivi sur cette voie, la brune s'était orientée vers le marketing publicitaire, n'usant de son talent de pianiste que pour quelques concours annuels. Ils étaient pourtant restés très proches, David au contraire de Katherine l'encourageait et la poussait toujours avec tact à donner le meilleur d'elle-même, ne la laissant pas commettre la bêtise d'arrêter définitivement le piano, empêchant sa compagne de l'époque de l'enfermer dans une prison faite de barreaux dorés et enchanteurs. Et, au fil des ans, ils étaient chacun devenus un peu le confident de l'autre.

« Et bien vas-y raconte ! » Exigea David devant le silence de son amie, « C'est qui ? Je la connais ? Elle vient d'où ? Oh et elle est comment ? »

Le jeune homme la pressa de questions si bien qu'elle ne sut que lui répondre vraiment car, après tout, elle n'avait pas réellement rencontré quelqu'un.

« Et bien... en fait, je ne sais pas. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Je l'ai seulement entendue. »

« C'est une rencontre internet ? »

« Non, absolument pas. »

« Alors... Oh ! Tu fais dans ça toi ? C'est un de ces nouveaux trucs à la mode comme le speed dating seulement là on est dans le noir, on ne se voit pas et on ne fait que parler avec la personne ? »

Régina le regarda avec des yeux surpris, ne sachant radicalement pas de quoi il était en train de parler.

« Non, ce n'est absolument pas ça. »

« Hé ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'en ai fait un une fois. Et je t'assure que c'était amusant. »

« Et tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? »

« Non. »

« Alors à quoi bon ? »

« Parce qu'il ne faut jamais désespérer. »

« Tu es trop optimiste et surtout bien trop romantique en vérité. »

« Quelle fatalité moqueuse dans ta voix. »

« Non, non mon cher, juste un constat, » répondit la jeune femme dans un sourire complice.

Ils terminèrent de déjeuner en ne manquant pas de se taquiner puis se séparèrent pour l'après-midi, ne se recroisant que lors d'un petit café pris rapidement devant la machine du conservatoire de musique.

La fin de journée s'annonçait lorsque la brune pénétra dans son apparemment, un brin fatiguée par la montée rapide des cinq étages à laquelle elle venait de s'astreindre.

« Vous allez bien ? » Entendit-elle après seulement quelques secondes.

La jeune femme sourit en reprenant son souffle, heureuse de retrouver cette voix. Puis, elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour répondre :

« Très bien. »

« Vous semblez exténuée. »

« Monter jusqu'ici est un sport quotidien. »

« N'est-ce pas ? Cela me traumatise chaque fois que je reviens de mon jogging. »

« Oh, vous courez souvent ? »

« J'essaie. Environ tous les deux jours. Garder la forme est une de mes devises. »

« Je vous aurais imaginée plus fainéante. »

« Vos paroles sont du miel à mes oreilles. »

« Je vous imagine plutôt gourmande aussi. »

« Ah oui ? » Demanda sa voisine avec amusement, « et pourquoi donc ? »

« Je ne sais pas, un bon instinct ? »

« Et après c'est moi la vantarde ? C'est plutôt le fait de ne pas me voir, ainsi vous pouvez m'imaginer à votre sauce. »

« Vous êtes une vantarde, très chère, vous ne pouvez me convaincre du contraire. Mais vous avez raison, je ne sais comment vous êtes. Dites-le moi. »

« Vous dire quoi ? »

« Et bien comment vous êtes. Je veux dire physiquement. »

« Et vous vous êtes une curieuse, c'est sûr et certain. »

« Vous avez sans doute raison. Alors ? Vous comptez satisfaire ma curiosité oui ou non ? »

« Euh... Je suis… blonde et... de taille moyenne... Et vous ? »

« Vous appelez cela une description vous ? Pour une as de la photo, je pensais que le portrait était inscrit dans vos gènes. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit être une as. »

« Je vous imagine modeste également. »

Le commentaire était loin d'être moqueur pourtant l'autre émit un soufflement rieur, Régina l'imaginait parfaitement secouer la tête en signe d'exaspération.

« J'ai les yeux d'un vert accrocheur, le jour où vous planterez votre regard dans le mien, vous n'aurez qu'une seule et unique envie, y rester... »

« Qu'est-ce que je disais, vantarde... »

« J'ai le teint pâle et une tendance à rougir facilement. »

« Un fait que je suis certaine d'apprécier. »

« Je suis plutôt athlétique, je faisais partie de l'équipe cross du lycée et avais rejoint celle de volley à la faculté. »

« Je comprends mieux votre besoin de courir tous les deux jours. »

« J'aime porter une vielle veste en cuir rouge... »

« Que ce doit être...charmant. »

« Et vous, comment êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis brune, et grande, » répondit Régina tout sourire.

« Et une sacrée enquiquineuse aussi, » enchaîna la blonde, « vous ne croyez pas que je vais vous laisser vous en tirer ainsi non ? »

« Comment me voyez-vous ? »

« Vous aimez jouer, l'enquiquineuse. »

« L'enquiquineuse s'appelle Régina, gamine. »

« Et la gamine Emma. »

Le silence se fit, loin d'être lourd et dérangeant, il avait quelque chose de rassurant.

« Je pense que vous devriez vous asseoir sur votre banc de piano et jouer, il se fait déjà tard. Jouez et oubliez-moi... »

« Je ne le veux pas... » Répondit-elle dans un chuchotement, bien malgré elle.

« Alors jouez pour moi, » entendit-elle doucement, « je vous parlerai de mon imagination vous concernant demain. »

Le cœur de Régina battait vite et fort, ne réalisant toujours pas comment elle avait pu dire ce qu'elle venait de dire, comme si sa langue avait parlé bien avant sa tête. Elle se maudit quelques instants avant de soupirer faiblement, chose qui était rare chez elle, et de s'installer face au piano.

Elle l'ouvrit, posa délicatement ses doigts sur les touches puis commença un air simple et doux, une mélodie tout droit sortie de son imagination, un air empli d'inspiration et, loin d'oublier l'autre femme, elle se servit de ses émotions, de son ressenti, de ses sentiments naissant pour jouer. Son esprit totalement accaparé par l'image d'une blonde, sans visage, à la veste rouge et aux jolis yeux verts.

Ce soir-là, contre toute attente, comme cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis des années, la jeune femme, sous l'oreille attentive de celle se trouvant de l'autre côté du mur, se mit à composer.

OOOOOO

ooooooooooooooooooooo

OOOOOO

Les jours commencèrent à défiler et, en journée ou en soirée, sous le regard du soleil ou des étoiles, les deux jeunes femmes ne cessèrent de se découvrir. Apprenant pas après pas à se connaître, à s'apprécier, à ne plus pouvoir se séparer. Elles se parlaient de tout et de rien, se confiant l'une à l'autre, se racontant chacune leur journée. Aucun sujet ne semblait épuisable et, bien souvent, elles se plaisaient à s'embêter gentiment, employant sarcasme et ironie pour l'une, moquerie et humour, parfois douteux, pour l'autre.

Régina eut connaissance des talents culinaires, à priori désastreux de la blonde, de son goût prononcé pour la cannelle et qu'elle avait en horreur le café noir. Qu'elle aimait les olives, le fromage et le chocolat. Qu'elle n'aimait pas la foule ou le trop plein de monde, qu'elle était du genre solitaire même si elle aimait la compagnie, qu'elle était une enfant qu'on avait abandonnée à la naissance et qui avait voyagé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Qu'elle n'aimait pas le rap, qu'elle vouait un culte à la couleur rouge, qu'elle avait envie de voyager et de faire un tour en montgolfière. Elle apprit également qu'elle aimait aller au cinéma, qu'elle n'était pas douée pour faire durer ses relations amoureuses ou qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment été amoureuse, qu'elle prévoyait de fonder une famille avec trois enfants, trois petits monstres qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à déguiser en petites tortues ninjas comme elle avait un faible pour la culture japonaise, aimant particulièrement le kung-fu et la période samouraï, autant que les tortues.

Pendant leurs discussions, la brune oscillait entre rire et sourire, l'étirement de ses lèvres semblant être devenu une habitude, ainsi que ces charmantes petites rides au coin des yeux qui ne voulaient plus la quitter. Régina se confia également beaucoup. Elle raconta à la blonde tout un tas de choses qu'elle n'avait jamais dites à personne, pas même à Katherine ni à David.

Elle se sentait bien, en confiance alors, elle expliqua son parcours, pourquoi elle avait renoncé dans un premier temps à une carrière dans la musique classique, comment sa mère et Katherine l'avaient convaincue que malgré son talent évoluer là-dedans ne rimait à rien. Elle lui parla de cette vie surchargée qu'elle avait menée jusque-là, entre travail et travail. Elle dit aimer les pommes et le violet, avoir un goût prononcé pour les choses belles et authentiques, aimer la nature et la lune en hiver. Puis elle finit par lui expliquer réellement pour Katherine et elle. Leur histoire, ses espoirs puis ses désillusions. Tout en parlant, elle réalisa combien l'être aimé pouvait parfois faire souffrir et freiner. Combien le pouvoir qu'il avait pouvait être néfaste et, elle comprit surtout combien elle avait été stupide. Comme le lui confirma Emma, il ne fallait jamais, même par amour, renoncer à ses rêves. Puis, après nombreuses paroles et réflexions, elle se demanda si ce qu'elle avait éprouvé pour son ex-compagne avait un jour été de l'amour, du vrai de vrai. Et ne savait pas vraiment quelle réponse apporter à ce questionnement mais, quelle importance à présent, Katherine rimait bel et bien avec son passé.

Et les semaines passèrent, et Régina ne décrocha pas le premier prix du concours des mélodies de Chopin mais termina troisième, avec les félicitations du jury pour son interprétation toute en émotion et en finesse si bien qu'un chef d'orchestre renommé en versa quelques larmes, et que nombre de demandes affluèrent pour qu'elle intègre telle ou telle formation musicale de renom. Et dans un accord avec la blonde, elles décidèrent de partager le bonheur de s'être trouvées avec leurs amis les plus proches.

Chacune à leur cuisine, Régina expliqua à Emma comment préparer un excellent poulet aux poivrons, petites pommes de terre et abricots secs ainsi qu'une belle tarte aux pommes faite maison. S'attardant sur la découpe des fruits et légumes et insistant sur la maîtrise parfaite de la cuisson et de l'assaisonnement, n'oubliant pas de faire un petit aparté sur le succès d'une belle présentation.

Il était 20 heures, la table avait été dressée dans les deux appartements, il ne manquait plus que les invités. David arriva le premier, puis ce fut Mary-Margaret une jeune enseignante en lettres, qui se présenta chez la blonde.

« Alors tu me la présentes ? » S'exclama David, sans détour.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'on serait plusieurs, » reprocha Mary-Margaret en entendant le blond, « voilà pourquoi tu t'es faite toute belle. »

« Oui alors... » commença Régina.

« ...nous sommes quatre ! » Termina Emma.

« Quatre ? » Reprit David surpris, « je ne vois que deux couverts et puis, c'est quoi cette déco ? »

« La table est devant le mur de ta chambre maintenant, Emma ? » Enchaîna Mary-Margaret.

« Pareil pour toi, Régina ? »

Le blond, observait stupéfait la petite table de la cuisine accolée au mur de la chambre avec ses deux couverts disposés côte à côte, le papier-peint chocolat clair en guise de vue.

« Salut David, » entendit-il, surpris par la voix venant de l'autre côté du mur. « Mary-Margaret, voici David, l'ami de Régina. »

Le blond se mit à rire, nerveusement.

« C'est quoi ce délire, c'est n'importe quoi, » finit-il par dire.

« Non mais, qui parle ? Je ne comprends rien, » enchaîna Mary-Margaret, « David ? Régi-quoi ?... »

« Je t'en ai parlé la dernière fois, » lui répondit Emma, « j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, c'est ma voisine, avec qui on peut dire que je vis. »

« Non mais c'est cette nouvelle amie que tu as évoquée une fois ? Cette soi-disant coloc ? »

« Mais... » commença David, « si je comprends bien, vous ne vous voyez donc... pas ? »

« Rien à voir avec le speed dating, » répondit Régina dans un sourire.

« N'est-ce pas un peu délirant ? » Demanda Mary-Margaret.

« Totalement oui, » lui répondit le jeune homme en fixant le mur d'un œil ahuri.

« Donc, » commença Emma, « si nous vous avons réunis chez nous ce soir, c'est pour vous présenter quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour chacune de nous deux. »

« Qui compte beaucoup... Comment ça Emma ? » Questionna l'institutrice.

« Oui Régina, » enchaîna David en appuyant chacun de ses mots, « c'est-à-dire ? »

« Vous êtes chacun un ami très important pour l'autre, » expliqua Emma, « alors nous avons souhaité vous présenter un autre ami comptant également beaucoup. »

Le silence accueillit l'explication de la blonde, un silence un peu étrange qui finit par être rompu par la voix chuchotante, à peine perceptible, de Mary-Margaret :

« Dis Emma... c'est quoi cette odeur ? Ça sent le brûlé non ? »

« J'ai cuisiné, » répondit de la même manière la blonde, « ne va pas en faire un drame hein. »

« Tu as quoi ? » S'écria son amie comme en colère, avec manifestement une certaine crainte dans la voix.

« Emma et moi-même avons décidé de vous faire savourer le même repas, ne vous inquiétez pas très chère Mary-Margaret, j'ai minutieusement indiqué chaque détail de la préparation à Emma, si mes instructions ont été comprises, vous ne manquerez pas de vous régaler. »

« Régina est un véritable cordon-bleu, » ajouta David, « nous allons vraiment nous délecter ce soir. »

« Visiblement, ça a beau être la même recette, j'ai comme l'impression que nous n'allons pas manger la même chose ce soir, » ne put s'empêcher d'affirmer l'enseignante.

« Allez, ne commence pas et viens t'asseoir, » rétorqua la blonde.

Régina fit également asseoir David et, après un verre de bon vin ils passèrent au repas. La conversation allait bon train et malgré la séparation qu'obligeait la cloison, les quatre convives semblaient s'amuser, à l'aise et heureux de passer une soirée si peu commune. Les deux jeunes femmes n'en finissaient plus d'expliquer à leurs amis les bienfaits de la relation qu'elles entretenaient l'une avec l'autre, leurs deux invités ayant du mal à saisir le principe.

« Je vous assure, on voit mieux l'autre lorsqu'on ne se voit pas, » insista Emma.

« Et on l'écoute plus aussi, » enchaîna une Régina convaincue.

« On fait attention à ses moindres respirations et soupirs... »

« On cherche à provoquer ses rires. »

« On découvre jour après jour son âme. »

« Et ce que regorge son cœur. »

« A notre manière nous sommes toujours là l'une pour l'autre. »

« Sans jamais envahir l'espace vital de quiconque... »

« Oui bon stop, » les interrompit Mary-Margaret avec une certaine exaspération, « je pense que David et moi avons compris. »

« Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche, » lui répondit le jeune homme. « Non mais vous êtes sérieuses Régina ? Tu ne vois pas le souci ? Et le contact humain alors ? »

« Bien dit David ! » L'apostropha l'institutrice.

« Merci, » répondit le blond soudainement fier de lui.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous voir, » répondit Emma, « pourquoi faire au juste ? »

« Oh je sais pas moi, » ironisa Mary-Margaret.

« Mais oui quelle question stupide, » approuva moqueusement David.

« Passons au dessert, » dit soudainement la voix claquante de la pianiste.

« Oui, mangeons la tarte, » approuva rapidement la blonde pour couper court à tout nouveau commentaire.

Mary-Margaret ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue lorsqu'Emma revint à table avec la tarte aux pommes. Les fruits si disgracieusement disposés, à moitié carbonisés. La pâte noircie de brûlures, l'horreur du tout accentuée par cette légère mais entêtante odeur de grillé qui s'en dégageait.

« C'est vraiment un délice, » finit par s'exclamer avec enthousiasme David pour interrompre le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes.

Le rire des deux femmes se trouvant de l'autre côté du mur lui répondit.

« Nous ne devons vraiment pas manger la même chose, » insista une nouvelle fois Mary-Margaret sans cesser de s'esclaffer.

« Vraiment pas, » ajouta Emma d'une voix faussement désolée.

« C'est marrant, » enchaîna l'institutrice changeant totalement de sujet, « comme je ne te vois pas David, je peux vraiment t'imaginer comme j'en ai envie. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Mais oui, si je veux t'imaginer en prince charmant je le peux, ou en super-héros ou encore en apollon. »

« Je suis un peu de tout ça à vrai dire, gente dame. »

« Tu m'en diras tant, » dit Régina sarcastique. « Comment le voyez-vous en réalité Mary-Margaret ? »

«Alors, comment dire... »

L'institutrice semblait hésiter.

« Lancez-vous très chère, » insista la brune, « il ne va pas vous manger je vous l'assure. »

« Très bien... Au son de ta voix David, je t'imagine de taille moyenne, très peu athlétique, du genre un peu plan plan comme on dit. Avec un air mal rasé depuis des jours, en fait, disons une véritable barbe mal taillée plutôt disgracieuse au premier abord. Je pense que vous êtes du genre à porter des vêtements amples et mal repassés... »

Elle fut interrompue par le rire sonore de la brune.

« C'est exactement ça, » se réjouit-elle un peu moqueuse entre deux gloussements.

« Hé mais non, pas du tout ! N'avez-vous pas du mal à percevoir les choses Mary-Margaret ? »

« On peut dire ça, » lui répondit Emma, « elle est du genre un peu dans son monde. »

« Oh, » répliqua l'institutrice, « ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Si, si je t'assure. Avec un trop plein d'optimisme et d'engouement ! »

« L'optimisme est une bonne chose, » intervint le blonde.

« Merci David. »

« Avec plaisir, gente dame. »

Le silence se fit de nouveau mais, Emma finit par le rompre :

« Et toi David ? Comment imagines-tu Mary-Margaret ? »

« Question facile. Mary-Margaret. Je te vois plutôt petite, le visage doux et bienveillant, certainement les cheveux sombres et pourquoi pas dans une coupe assez courte mais qui laisse à ton visage la douceur des roses en hiver. Tu as un petit côté timide mais tu sais être courageuse lorsqu'il le faut, tu es aimante, sensible et bienveillante. Je te vois également, très charitable et n'hésitant pas une seule petite seconde à aider tes amis dès qu'ils en ont besoin. Mais, malgré toutes tes qualités Mary-Margaret, tu es une jeune femme seule et célibataire, perdue dans ta vie sentimentale. Ce n'est pas une critique, tu attendes seulement de rencontrer l'homme qui va t'apporter le véritable amour. Et, la patience, au même titre que l'optimisme est une de tes plus grandes vertus. »

Un long silence accueillit ce monologue, aucune des personnes présentes ne s'attendant à ce que le jeune homme s'exprime de la sorte.

« David, » lança soudain Emma, toute chamboulée. « Tu m'en bouches un coin. C'est exactement ça. En plein dans le mille ! »

« Je... » ajouta Mary-Margaret « ne m'attendais pas à... ça... »

« Il a toujours été doué pour percer les gens à jour, » répondit simplement Régina, comme si c'était la plus grande des explications.

Le dîner se termina tard, entre taquineries et amusements, chacun apprenant à découvrir celui qu'il ne connaissait pas sans l'aspect physique et matériel de l'individu, comme si, ne pas voir l'autre les obligeait à en dire plus, encore et encore, se confier, se dévoiler, juste se laisser transporter par cette cloison les dissimulant.

Ils se séparèrent sans trop en avoir envie tant l'atmosphère du moment était délicieusement agréable. La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel et, lorsque David apprit que Mary-Margaret comptait rentrer seule et à pied, il lui proposa de se rejoindre au coin de rue afin de pouvoir faire un bout de chemin ensemble. Ce que l'enseignante accepta rapidement sans la moindre hésitation, comme espérant cela de tout cœur.

OOOOOO

ooooooooooooooooooooo

OOOOOO

Régina dormit mal cette nuit-là, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit. Se passant une main sur le crâne, elle réalisa qu'elle avait les cheveux moites et le front en sueur. Elle alluma d'un geste las sa lampe de chevet puis se leva, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible bien qu'elle finit par prendre une rapide douche pour se détendre.

« Insomnie ? » Entendit-elle alors qu'elle venait de finir de s'habiller.

« Il semblerait. »

« Que se passe-t-il Régina ? »

« Et toi ? Tu ne dors pas ? »

« Trop de questions envahissent mon esprit. »

La brune se figea.

« Quel genre... de questions ? »

Le silence qui suivit parut interminable à la brune.

« Sur nous. »

« Nous ? »

« Oui, nous. »

Régina prit une profonde inspiration puis, s'approchant du mur les séparant, elle prit la parole. Dans un premier temps maladroitement puis au fur et à mesure des mots, son discours devint vivace et passionné, révélateur :

« David... et Mary-Margaret ont... totalement raison en vérité... Nous en avons toutes deux conscience n'est-ce pas ? Voilà ce qui nous perturbe. Plus les jours passent et plus... je m'accroche à toi Emma. Je ne saurais dire si c'est de manière correcte ou non, je ne saurais dire si c'est bien ou non, je ne saurais dire si l'avenir me sourit ou non mais, Emma, je m'accroche à toi. Vraiment... Je ne peux te dire ce que mon cœur... ne cesse de me souffler depuis de nombreux jours mais aujourd'hui ces sentiments sont bel et bien là. Ils existent Emma. Je t'ai parlé de moi, de mon attirance pour les femmes et tu en es une Emma. Tu es là, derrière ce mur, avec ta voix formidablement belle et attirante, magnifique et enivrante. Et... Et je rêve de toi, Emma. De toi. Ton parfum... ton visage aux yeux rieurs et verts, ta chevelure longue et rebelle, ta peau certainement douce. Qu'avons-nous fait Emma ? Je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Tu as dit ce soir que nous n'avions pas besoin de nous voir, pourquoi faire au juste hein ? Ce questionnement bête et stupide de ta part trotte encore et encore dans ma tête, jusqu'à faire un véritable galop. Je suis une idiote, Emma, Juste une humaine avec des émotions, des sentiments, des désirs et envies. Alors, de se voir nous n'en avons pas besoin selon toi ? C'est un mensonge Emma. Moi j'en ai besoin. Oui, apparemment moi et moi seule. Qu'allons-nous faire Emma ? Ton amitié aussi belle et unique soit-elle ne me suffit pas. Je rêve de plus. Tu m'entends Emma ? Tu me fais rêver d'un bel et magnifique avenir. Tu me fais croire au bonheur Emma. Excuse-moi cette image mais, tu es telle la rose, belle, magnifique et envoûtante qu'il ne faut pas espérer de ramasser sinon on finit par s'y piquer. Je suis fatiguée, Emma. Je délire et te raconte n'importe quoi. Je vais partir. Oui partir. Juste m'enfuir quelques instants. Je vais aller faire un tour et, lorsque je serai de retour. Ne reparlons plus jamais de ça. Promets-le-moi, Emma. »

Les paroles de la brune moururent dans un murmure rauque. Ses sentiments avaient dépassé sa seule conscience, comment avait-elle pu dire tout cela ? Elle n'avait absolument pas prévu de se mettre ainsi à nu, elle n'avait jamais été du genre démonstrative et encore moins à faire des discours bellâtres et enchanteurs. Les pensées qui fusaient en son esprit paniquèrent et pour se calmer, elle ferma ses yeux où scintillaient million de larmes emplies d'émotion. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle réalisa le calme, glacial, qui avait accueilli sa tirade amoureuse. Un silence bouleversant qui ne manqua pas de couvrir son cœur d'une écharpe rigoureusement froide. Et, soudain, la jeune pianiste se sentit bête, et stupide et dupée et abandonnée et trahie par ce mutisme ravageur. Quel était cet étrange et maudit silence ? Comment Emma pouvait-elle lui faire ça ? Pas un mot, un son, le moindre petit bruit.

* * *

...

* * *

 _Merci de votre lecture et merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un commentaire, avoir vos réactions est juste génial et super gratifiant comme toujours ! Petit merci particulier aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre mais cela me fait chaud au cœur._

 _Merci à_ **Not gonna die** _pour son aide et avis. Tu es super (canon:P) !_


	3. PARTIE III

**DE L'AUTRE CÔTÉ DU MUR**

 **\- PARTIE III -**

* * *

...

* * *

 _Oui... bon... j'avoue, j'admets, je reconnais, je confesse, j'en conviens... dans la précédente partie vous avez eu à faire au pur sadisme de l'auteur qui a coupé son histoire à un moment cruel pour vos petits cœurs tendres ! Le texte étant plus long que prévu, j'ai pris la décision de le séparer finalement en trois parties et non plus en deux. Aussi je suis heureuse de vous présenter cette troisième et dernière partie. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et qu'elle vous plaira autant que les deux précédentes._

 ** _Je tiens comme toujours à vous remercier pour vos commentaires et avis. Je prends normalement le temps de vous répondre, et si j'ai oublié quelqu'un je m'en excuse et, pour ceux n'ayant pas de compte : les Guests, lily, Angy, S et Emy (dont la théorie est plutôt proche de la vérité, bien joué !), de tout cœur, MERCI._**

* * *

Dans le silence de la nuit, les bruits de la rue se firent entendre par la fenêtre restée ouverte. Quelques oiseaux tout juste éveillés, gazouillant leur joie du petit matin. Quelques roulement de voitures, quelques éclats de voix humaines, et les bourrasques de vent frais également.

La ville était doucement en train de se réveiller. Et dans le noir de son appartement, les larmes de la brune se mirent à couler tranquillement le long de ses joues, creusant les sillons de la souffrance.

Régina, entre passion, tristesse et colère, n'écoutant que la rage qui déferla alors en elle face à ce manque de considération, se détourna brusquement de cette maudite cloison. Franchissant d'un pas décidé et coléreux la porte de son appartement qu'elle ne manqua pas de claquer à grand fracas, se défoulant comme elle le pouvait sur son environnement. La brune dévala les escaliers, sans réellement voir où elle mettait les pieds, son esprit focalisé sur ces sensations qui ne furent bientôt que peine immense, et torpeur et souffrance et trou béant en son âme.

« Alors, » entendit-elle soudain, tandis qu'elle franchissait à présent la porte de son immeuble pour tourner sur la gauche. « C'est les cheveux mouillés et les larmes aux yeux que je te rencontre enfin ? »

La brune se figea au son de cette voix, n'osant se retourner, n'osant rêver à un tel bonheur.

« Je suis là, Régina » poursuivit Emma, sans s'offenser de l'attitude de celle lui tournant toujours le dos. « Je suis là, et je ne partirai pas. Jamais. Tu vas sans doute me le reprocher mais, la fin de ton discours je n'ai pu l'entendre. Je me suis arrêtée au passage où tu disais vouloir partir. Mais il fallait que je vienne te voir. Que faire d'autre ? Reste avec moi Régina. Ne pars pas, j'ai moi aussi besoin de toi. »

La brune, se demanda où était la réalité dans tout cela. N 'était-elle pas en train de tout imaginer ?

« Régina, » reprit cette voix qu'elle connaissait à présent par cœur, « regarde-moi. »

Le cœur de la jeune femme accélérera soudainement, pris en étaux entre ravissement et peur. Poser les yeux sur cette femme ? Évidemment qu'elle en avait envie, besoin même mais, et après ? Était-ce une bonne idée ? Et si elle ne plaisait pas à la blonde ? Et si Emma était loin de ce qu'elle s'était imaginée ? Serait-elle déçue ou...

« Régina... »

La brune tressaillit au son de cette voix prononçant son prénom, coupant court à ses réflexions, lui rappelant que la déception n'était pas ce qui allait caractériser sa rencontre avec l'autre femme. Et, prenant une profonde inspiration, elle essuya d'une main rapide les larmes ayant coulé le long de ses joues, puis se retourna.

Ce fut à cet instant que tout s'embrasa.

Le jais rougit par les pleurs, après s'être noyé dans les larmes plongea dans les nuances opalines d'un vert d'eau, clair, et beau, où la brune crut y déceler les étincelles du bonheur.

« Je t'accorde ce point, » dit doucement Régina, complètement hypnotisée. « Tu n'as pas été vantarde en ce qui concerne tes yeux. »

« Je te l'avais dit. »

Après de nombreuses secondes, la brune réussit à se détacher de ce surprenant et beau et envoûtant et, juste enivrant regard pour contempler la blonde. Des cheveux flottants malicieusement au gré du vent, se laissant porter pour venir tendrement onduler sur ses joues, rougies par la course qu'elle venait de faire pour la rejoindre. Un visage muni d'une expression douce et forte et séduisante et, amoureuse. Des lèvres souriantes et roses et irrésistiblement tentatrices...

« Si tu continues de me dévorer ainsi de tes beaux yeux Régina, » commença la blonde, « de un je vais vraiment finir par rougir. Et de deux je vais plaquer mes lèvres sur les tiennes dans un baiser guidé par la seule passion. »

« Emma, » répondit la brune, le regard sombre et intense et envieux, et terriblement beau. « Embrasse-moi. »

La blonde sourit en coin.

« Tu es bien exigeante. »

« Fais-le Emma. »

Et, sous le ciel encore faiblement étoilé parsemé par quelques nuages indiscrets, les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent leur premier baiser. Au début, il fut loin d'être glorieux, étant peu habile et maladroit, chacune cherchant à se découvrir, à s'apprécier, à apprendre comment l'autre réagissait. Puis, le suivant fut bien mieux, sans parler du troisième qui ne manqua pas d'être langoureux et celui d'après, quant à lui, fut le premier d'une longue et indomptable série.

OOOOOO

ooooooooooooooooooooo

OOOOOO

« Tu veux que je demande au serveur un autre café ? » questionna la blonde tout en croquant dans sa viennoiserie avec envie.

« Non, ça ira. Un de plus et je risque l'overdose. Et toi ? Un autre thé ? Ou un jus de fruits peut-être ? »

« Je vais me contenter de finir cela » dit-elle en désignant le pain aux raisins qu'elle avait entre les doigts, « puis après j'envisage de terminer ce succulent chausson au pommes que tu ne sembles pas décidée à finir d'avaler. »

Régina secoua la tête en souriant gentiment, appréciant l'âme d'enfant dont semblait être pourvue la blonde, une facette d'elle que la brune apprenait tout juste à connaître. Et à aimer.

« Comment fais-tu pour garder la ligne au juste ? »

Emma haussa les épaules avant d'ajouter :

« Ce doit être morphologique. »

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient là, assises côte à côte au deuxième étage de ce chaleureux petit café de quartier ouvrant dès l'aube pour les travailleurs les plus matinaux. Installées devant la baie vitrée donnant sur la rue, où aucune voiture ne circulait encore, elles observaient les rayons froids du soleil levant, se déposant doucement sur les plus hauts toits puis s'étendant, au rythme lent du mouvement terrestre sur le reste du monde. Et elles parlaient, comme à leur habitude de tout et de rien, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre, savourant les moments de silence qui s'imposaient à elles comme pour leur permettre de réaliser la véracité de ce qu'elles étaient en train de vivre.

Régina ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser ses yeux sur la blonde, son cœur s'emballant chaque fois que les billes vertes s'ancraient dans la noirceur des siennes et, comme prise en flagrant délit, elle se dépêchait de détourner rapidement le regard, telle une enfant amoureuse. Mais, comment résister à l'appel de ce visage la faisant voyager sans même avoir quitté sa place ? Le physique avait une certaine importance mais, comment avait-elle pu croire une seule seconde qu'Emma ne serait pas à la hauteur de ses attentes ? Emma était tout simplement parfaite à ses yeux et tout en elle semblait attrayant.

« Et maintenant ? » Demanda soudainement la blonde interrompant le cours de ses pensées, posant la question qu'elles avaient toutes deux volontairement évitée jusque-là.

« Maintenant, » commença doucement la brune, avec une pointe d'incertitude que ses mains quelque peu tremblantes ne manquaient pas de trahir pour qui était observateur. « Je vais te demander de me raccompagner chez moi, Emma. »

La brune, sachant parfaitement ce que ses paroles sous-entendaient, espérait du plus profond de son cœur que l'autre femme allait accepter. Ce n'était pas réellement comme si elles venaient juste de se rencontrer, elles avaient appris, doucement mais sûrement à se connaître, à s'apprécier, à s'admirer et, leurs précédents baisers montraient combien elles avaient à présent besoin de se consommer. Elle ne savait pas si la blonde allait approuver, peut-être était-il trop tôt ou peut-être pas mais, attendre cinq minutes, cinq heures, cinq jours ou cinq mois n'allait pas changer la nature des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait. Qu'importe le temps que cela prendrait ou non, elle le réalisa soudainement. Un peu longue à la détente comme si la tirade qu'elle avait débitée quelques heures auparavant ne l'avait absolument pas éclairée, elle était, comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais été, irrémédiable amoureuse de cette jeune photographe.

Et la mine faussement assurée de Régina se transforma en un éclatant sourire lors qu'Emma, après avoir insisté pour payer l'addition, lui attrapa la main. La gardant tout près d'elle pour la guider hors du petit café. Ne la lâchant pas une seule seconde. Allant même jusqu'à lier ses doigts aux siens dès qu'elles grimpèrent les cinq étages les séparant de l'appartement de la brune. Lui donnant, par son attitude son accord plein et entier.

Après quelques banalités échangées sur la décoration intérieure de la brune, Emma s'approcha de la cloison séparant leurs deux appartements, la plaqua contre cette dernière, vigoureusement, comme ne pouvant plus lutter. Son regard animé d'une délicieuse sauvagerie fit frissonner Régina de la tête aux pieds. Et, laissant son instinct la guider, elle déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes, délicatement, tendrement. Un baiser qui au fil des minutes ne cessa de s'intensifier, devenant sans retenu.

Régina, laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps d'Emma, descendant de son dos à ses fesses, appréciant les formes qu'elle rencontra. Passant ensuite, sans vraiment le réaliser, la pulpe de ses doigts sous son tee-shirt. Au contact de cette peau, douce et chaude, elle laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être.

Sa respiration s'accéléra lorsque, entre deux baisers passionnés, la blonde commença à détacher, les uns après les autres, les boutons de sa chemise. Puis, elle retint son souffle dès que l'autre femme posa ses yeux, ses si beaux yeux verts et allumés de désir en cet instant, sur le soutien-gorge en dentelle noir habillant ses seins.

Régina avait parfaitement conscience qu'Emma avait envie d'elle, et, elle aimait particulièrement cela.

Emma, les gestes pleins de passion et de douceur, approcha sa bouche du cou de la brune qui la laissa faire, n'ayant pour le moment pas la moindre envie de prendre les devants même si, elle n'avait pas pour habitude de se laisser diriger et elle savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre elle devrait le faire mais, lorsque la blonde captura ses mains dans les siennes pour pleinement avoir le dessus, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de se laisser savourer cette légère domination. Appréciant ses lèvres tendres et chaudes posées à présent sur son cou, puis ces millions de petits baisers lorsque la blonde l'embrassa tout du long pour par la suite laisser glisser sa langue jusqu'au lob de son oreille, qu'elle finit par attraper entre ses lèvres. La brune ne put retenir le soupir de plaisir qui lui échappa, donnant un sourire de satisfaction à sa partenaire.

Lâchant les mains de Régina qui vinrent se fixer dans la chevelure blonde, elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, demandant une entrée que la brune lui accorda sans tergiverser, quémandeuse même. Les mains baladeuses d'Emma commencèrent alors à entrer en action comme si la jeune femme avait le besoin, impérial, de la sentir contre elle, proche d'elle, à elle. Ses doigts effleurant la peau de son dos, puis celle de son ventre pour remonter, timidement, sur la poitrine de la pianiste.

Régina, percevant l'hésitation, plongea son regard dans le sien et y lut, outre le désir, une certaine appréhension. Elle comprenait cela et, tendrement, en lui envoyant toute la confiance qu'elle pouvait mettre dans son regard de jais, elle attrapa la main de la jeune femme pour la guider sous le vêtement. La laissant reposer sur son mamelon gauche qu'elle continua d'accompagner ensuite pour que la blonde fasse rouler, doucement, délicatement, son téton entre ses doigts.

Et, après un râle de plaisir qu'elle ne put une nouvelle fois garder pour elle, à ce moment-là, elle sut que c'était à elle de prendre le relais, que leur première fois ensemble, un peu hésitante et maladroite, serait guidée par ses soins.

La brune sourit en dirigeant son amante vers le lit, la journée promettait d'être longue et intéressante, passionnée et intense, savoureuse. Une journée qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé arriver lorsqu'elle s'était installée quelques mois plus tôt dans ce petit mais confortable appartement, où se trouvait de l'autre coté du mur, cette bizarre et agaçante voisine.

Et Emma était là, avec elle, dans cette chambre à partager un moment fort et intense. Les yeux dans les yeux, ses mains dans les siennes, son corps contre le sien, chaud et doux, demandant de la tendresse, désireux de caresses.

La blonde était à présent dos contre le matelas, laissant l'autre femme la chevaucher sans cesser de l'embrasser puis, alors que son haut fut retiré prestement entre deux baisers passionnés, le désir de Régina s'accrut dès qu'elle sentit des mains brûlantes parcourir son dos accompagnées d'un souffle chaud sur sa nuque. De nouveaux millions de baisers sur son cou, parcourant bien vite un sillon jusqu'à ses joues puis ses lèvres, mêlant leur langues dans une langueur ardente.

En manque d'air, elles finirent par se détacher, et leurs yeux se noyèrent l'un dans l'autre. Le jais plongeant sans relâche dans le vert d'eau, terriblement beau. Emma lui sourit tendrement avant de caresser son front avec le sien, puis d'emmener sa main à sa joue pour l'effleurer doucement, tendrement, jouant avec son nez.

Régina lui rendit son sourire, elles n'avaient pas besoin de parler, chacune semblant comprendre l'autre par ce regard. La brune se demanda, pendant un instant comment elles avaient fait jusqu'alors pour rester si loin et pourtant si près l'une de l'autre, comment, elle avait fait pour supporter de ne pas voir, ne pas toucher, ne pas sentir, ne pas effleurer, ne pas regarder, ne pas admirer, ne pas s'extasier, ne pas goûter, ne pas réclamer la présence d'Emma.

Alors, profitant que la jeune et jolie et impétueuse et franche et passionnée et aimante photographe soit dans son lit, entre ses bras, contre son corps, elle oublia toute pensée pour lâcher prise et se laisser aller. Regroupant dans ses baisers, ses gestes et son regard les sentiments, forts et puissants qu'Emma avait faits naître en elle. Choisissant d'écouter ce ce que lui clamait le cœur battant à tout rompre dans le creux de sa poitrine.

Régina, en harmonie avec la passion qui animait son corps, et son âme, usa de baisers et caresses pour faire l'amour à cette femme, si belle, si blonde, aux yeux si beaux, si verts, qui avait capturé son cœur. Puis, la matinée bien avancée, sa tête reposant contre la poitrine d'Emma, elle ferma les yeux en posant sa main droite sur la sienne, emmêlant ses doigts avec les siens, laissant son cœur se marier au sien, heureuse. Un sourire aux lèvres, Régina trouva le sommeil.

 **\- FIN -**

* * *

...

* * *

 _Comme toujours, MERCI à_ **Not gonna die** _pour son aide et avis._


End file.
